


In 更衣室

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 平行宇宙ABO，红火大学时在空手道更衣室发生的紧急事件，H





	In 更衣室

**Author's Note:**

> 开头是九图写的。狗尾续貂了一个ABO的H。  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

"直人？…你还在啊？"

轮值打扫完空手道场的龙也在更衣室看到了夕阳余晖中的泷泽直人，社团同期、有些因缘、但可能朋友都算不上。  
因为体格相近，水平也相当，所以经常作为示范协助前辈们指导初学者，空手道方面的交流也不少，龙也擅自以为两人能很快变成朋友。

"…？"留着利落黑色短发的同期坐在夹在衣柜间的长凳上，抬头看看龙也，连嘴都没张，"嗯。"

就像这样，和直人独处时龙也总有走在泥地里时那种一脚深一脚浅的感觉。  
他的情况龙也多少有所了解，一开始试图自然地融入环境却由于出身和周围渐渐脱节的感觉龙也也清楚，因为自己也这样。  
但龙也越想表现出理解的姿势 直人好像越会感到反感。

龙也走近并打开自己的衣柜，感受到身后的直人往远离自己的方向挪动了一下，不知是疏远的表现还是出于为不妨碍自己更衣的好心。  
龙也伸向腰间段带的手滞空了两秒、拿起衣柜里的干毛巾，掩饰慌乱似的胡乱在汗水干掉后黏黏的后颈和胸前反复擦起来。 

“喂浅见，……”

“嗯？”

“……抑制剂，你有按时吃吗？”

“……？”龙也不知为什么直人会突然发出这种疑问，“昨天好像忘记了，不过直人你是beta也不要紧的吧……”说着龙也回过头看自己同期，想就这个意外话题揶揄他两句——什么beta就是方便，更衣室可以通用之类的——就看到直人已经把自己缩成一团坐在角落里，掩饰的态度也遮不住脸上不自然的潮红。龙也慌张地放下手里东西凑近过去，试图用手去贴直人的额头，却被直人一把挥开，带着厌恶和冷淡的表情。

“滚远点！”

“我只是想看你是不是病了，怎么脸这么红……”龙也解释着，却闻到一点淡淡的香味从情绪波动的对方身上传过来。并不是直人常用的洗发水的香味，龙也想着，是一种很熟悉的味道，可是一时想不起来究竟是什么，他下意识做出个吞咽的动作，只想靠近仔细辨别一下。

直人已经快被这个蠢货气疯了，不好好吃抑制剂，运动完散着信息素还靠的那么近，自己这该死的身体又不知道为什么对这种松树针叶的香味反应那么大。并不想承认信息素太过契合，直人只当自己运动过度腿脚酸软，试图装作无事发生起身走开时，龙也却又凑了过来，带着身体热度的厚重香味直接从太阳穴里钻了进去一样搅乱了直人的大脑。他眼前一晕，堪堪扶住储物柜没有滑倒在地，下一秒却被龙也直接捞起腿弯抱到长椅上放下了。

“怎么了啊直人，要不要送你去医院？”龙也关切地问着，并没有自觉他自己才是罪魁祸首。根本上他就以为直人是个beta，从小到大周围的朋友同学也基本都是alpha，生理课也都没认真听过，还以为omega都是大门不出二门不迈的大小姐，一点也没有往发情期的方面想。

直人可是已经抑制不住，一直靠抑制剂强行压制的情潮第一次汹涌而来，龙也情绪激动散发出的信息素在狭小的空间里浓度过高，头昏脑涨已经演变成了omega本能的反应，想要被这个契合的alpha侵犯、占有、标记。靠自己努力能在满是alpha的贵族学校拥有一席之地的omega，身心应该都颇为强大，可是再怎么自称beta，却也逃不过正常的生理反应。可是为什么偏偏是浅见，直人用仅剩不多的理智想着，不想被这个讨厌的男人看不起……可是这样下去，发情期要……

“……浅见，alpha有义务帮助的吧？”

“帮助？”龙也调动自己浅薄的生理知识，不知是空间太狭窄，气温太热，还是因为这种微妙的熟悉甜香味，他觉得大脑有点不太转动，“啊，是说帮助突然发情的omega度过发情期……好像是有这么回事……”他还努力回忆着课本上的知识，却被直人一脚踢在大腿上。“快点，”直人催促道，“赶紧结束。”

“……？！”龙也愣在原地，身体比大脑先一步反应过来似的，脸上露出不明显的红晕，“直人你……是omega吗？……”

“闭嘴！”直人用不必要的音量大喝着，推开龙也踉踉跄跄爬起来，在柜子里翻找着，拿着抑制剂药片就想往嘴巴里塞，被龙也抓住了手腕。“看着我！”alpha的命令下来，omega只有服从的份，直人动作僵硬，抬起眼睛看着龙也。龙也反倒是害羞起来，没有和omega接触过的年轻alpha也是第一次说这种话题。“……我不会说出去的。……那个，来了之后，吃抑制剂对身体损伤太大了，我……帮助你，反正是义务的，可以吧？”

直人别开了眼睛，却不想服软似的：“好。搞快点，赶紧结束掉。”

龙也慌乱地褪下对方长裤，露出被长期包裹皮肤白皙的颀长双腿，在试图脱掉上衣时被直人制止了。“没有必要吧？”直人用泛着水光的眼睛没什么威力地瞪他，龙也被这种眼神看得心里一颤。明明是个高大利落的男孩子，自称beta绝对不会被认成omega，却在这种时候露出些堪称艳丽的表情，眼尾带着红晕地看人，总是发出冷笑的薄唇湿润得要滴出水来。直人毫无自觉地吐出冷淡的话语，信息素却源源不断地流淌出来，醇厚的甜香飘得满屋子都是。龙也红了眼睛，脸埋在他后颈腺体边贪婪地嗅着，双臂捞起omega的腿弯，以一个粗暴的姿势把直人固定在储物柜和自己之间。练习空手道的柔软身体弯折成难以置信的角度，直人背靠着冰凉粗糙的储物柜，双腿大开的羞耻姿势让他想推拒都难以办到，只有被动承受alpha过分热情的爱抚。龙也像一只棕色长毛的大型犬一样在他后颈腺体附近拱来拱去，伸出舌尖舔过又喷上滚烫的吐息，直人本就厌恶自己信息素的甜香，被这样对待更是又羞又恼，可是情潮中的omega根本抵不过alpha信息素的渗透，身体使不上劲的直人只好对对方嘴硬，一并出口的却还有暧昧的喘息。龙也脑子混乱，但还记得一点温柔体贴，伸手下去想做个扩张，却已经摸到一手黏腻，带着丝若有似无的甜香。鬼迷心窍似的，龙也舔了一口指尖上的透明液体，然后意识到了这个熟悉的味道究竟是什么。

“麦香奶对吧！”龙也开心得像个得了主人奖励的金毛犬，“没想到直人看起来那么冷淡，信息素味道那么……可爱？唔好痛！”被狠狠抓了一道在背上，龙也终于意识到现在并不是一个闲聊信息素的好时间，更重要的是先“义务帮助”自己的同期度过发情期……带了点自己没有察觉的失落，龙也把已经意识恍惚的直人摆成方便进入不易受伤的跪伏姿势，臀部高高翘着，腿间湿润的穴口闪着淫糜的光。alpha傲人的性器迫不及待似的破开插入进去，立刻被四周的嫩肉讨好地包裹吮吸，湿热的内襞顺从而紧致，“比本人讨人喜欢多了——”龙也用仅存的理智想着，下一秒便抑制不住本能急躁地抽插起来。

直人本就四肢酸软，现在更是被顶弄得不住晃动，看起来反倒更像他自己沉腰摆动吞吐着alpha一样，饶是此时已经意识恍惚，也觉得过于羞耻而咬住下唇不想发出声音。可是四周针叶的松香味愈发浓烈，信息素包裹着他的大脑，侵入他的感官，让他无法如愿控制自己。omega的本能让他渴求着龙也，下面的穴口又湿又软，违背他本意地紧紧吸住他讨厌的那个人，挽留着不想让他离开，这使直人愈发厌恶自己的性别，也厌恶这种令人意乱情迷的快感。身体的契合度可不会在乎他的意识，omega的谷道尽职尽责地分泌出甜香的汁液讨好alpha，随着两个人的动作被拍得四散，发出令人脸红心跳的噗叽声，浓郁的奶香弥漫在整个狭小的更衣室里。

为了忍住声音，直人都快流出生理性泪水，他咬住自己胳膊想要分散些注意，下一秒手臂被拉住，整个上半身被迫抬了起来，脖颈弯出一条好看的曲线。这个姿势更方便了龙也的动作，已经有些失去理智的alpha凭着过人的体力，拉着直人的胳膊狂风骤雨般动作着，带动他大幅度往自己身上撞，仿佛要不懈地把最深处的入口直接破开一般。第一次发情的omega哪顶得住如此密集的攻势，直人深处柔嫩敏感的生殖腔被如此折磨，他已经无暇再顾及自己的声音，泪水汗水和津液在脸上糊成一片，呜咽着想要爬开，又被龙也抓住手臂扯回来重重撞在凶器上。前方的性器不断晃动，随着动作滴滴答答流淌着白色浊液，失神的直人下一秒被他的alpha捞起来，就着插入的姿势转了半圈坐在了龙也的腿上。

“这个姿势就逃不开了。”龙也边说着令人恐惧的话语，边握住直人酸软的腰臀把他往自己身上按，脸埋在他后颈的腺体上深深吸了口气。直人一丝挣扎的力气也无，脸上虽然还在努力做出冷淡的表情，眼睛也不知道看向什么地方，手却环住了龙也的肩膀。可能是觉得努力配合一下就可以尽快结束，可是这个动作不知为何取悦了龙也，他放慢速度，温柔地吻了吻直人的脸颊。一向似乎只会拒绝的直人，不知为何没有拒绝alpha，让他一路吻到了自己的嘴唇，甚至在龙也把舌尖顶进去的时候也只是僵硬了一下，随后乖顺地用自己的舌尖笨拙地缠绕了上去。

两人交合的地方一片黏腻，直人的性器在龙也腹肌上留下很多斑斑点点的液体，沿着肌肤的纹理慢慢流下来画出痕迹。姿势的缘故，alpha进得更深，在生殖腔的入口处执拗地顶弄，大有不破开插入成结标记不罢休的气势。直人慌乱起来，他厌恶自己生理性别，从未想过会被alpha彻底标记，也从未想过对方会是龙也。他扭动挣扎，想要吐出拒绝的话语，说出口的却是：

“只有那个……不行”

龙也了然，但是对于发情期的omega来说，没有标记很难彻底解决发情期，他一边试图对怀里的人解释，一边抱紧他让他停止挣扎，可是神智恍惚中的omega并不能听懂他的话，只剩下“不能被标记”这一个念想在驱动他不停挣扎。龙也无法，只得撕掉对方上衣，两只手紧紧箍住直人身体，偏头在他后颈腺体处咬了个暂时标记，草草抽插几下拔出来射在他白皙的胸口上。直人只觉得后颈一痛，随之令人安心的alpha信息素包围了他的感官，他失神的眼睛慢慢闭上，陷入了沉眠。

然后龙也就心乱了！明明只是想要义务帮助同期！却亲了他！为什么要亲他！还做了临时标记！怎么办！以后直人出门别人都闻得出他是被我标记过的omega！  
然后直人请了一星期假没有来上学（


End file.
